Timeline of the World of Claybough (3106-3135)
< PREVIOUS TIMELINE (3101-3105) – NEXT TIMELINE (3136) > ---- September 20, 3106 *Ivan Teskarova-Vishka is born outside Hyldlor. December 27, 3136 *A Monument is unveiled in the Free City on the anniversary of the battle there, commemorating it as the place where the tide shifted in the War with Myrlocke. July 2, 3110 *Toldar Makkari Barbour is born in Northern Urjusty. November 5, 3111 *Tokoyo Palehand is born in Kelton, Hyldlor. 3112 :*White Dragon is commissioned by King Gwydion Camlach to gather and record the history of the War with Myrlocke. :*Queen Vesper Llyr of Hyldlor gains the service of the Order of the Demon Slayers. August 13, 3132 *Song Jin-Lo is born in the Temple on the Sea in Northern Urjusty. May 29, 3113 *Orion Alandel is born in Isendale, Claybough. December 21, 3132 *Rush the Hu-hsien reaches Claybough; makes Cedric Palehand 'Devilfish' dance naked in the street. 3115 :*Nualia Tobyn is born in Sandpoint, Northern Urjusty. August 1, 3116 *Adal Karmoni 'Jäger' is born in Sandpoint, Northern Urjusty. January 4, 3117 *Vadamar is born outside of Claybough. April 4, 3117 *Aldern Foxglove is born. *Vorel Foxglove's great-nephew, Traver Foxglove, and his family move into Foxglove Manor. 3118 :*Serenody Llyr is born on the Mesidia Islands. :*Tsuto and Shayliss Vinder are born in Sandpoint, Northern Urjusty. 3119 :*Miyuki Hirose is born in Sandpoint, Northern Urjusty. 3120 :*The Red Death, a terrible plague sweeps across large areas of Kara-Tur, hundreds of thousands are killed. August 31, 3120 *Maitreya Fugate is born in Blue Eye, Westreach. 3121 :*Dorinna Shin marries Keul Tatsu. January 3122 :*Drifter one of the heroes of the War with Myrlocke goes missing, despite months of search efforts, she is never found. September 3122 *18th: Kóbe Tatsu is born in the Claybough Province. October 3122 :*Keul Tatsu, with his infant daughter Kóbe, move to Northern Urjusty to assist White Dragon with his War with Myrlocke accounting in Drifter's absence. January 18, 3123 *Cyralie Foxglove attempts to burn down Foxglove Manor, is killed by her husband, Traver Foxglove; their children, including Aldern Foxglove, are sent to an orphanage. 3129 :*Miyuki Hirose starts to visit her brother at the Sandpoint Academy after learning of his existence. 3130 :*Vann Houton becomes the Overseer of Lorenia. 3131 :*Miyuki Hirose leaves Sandpoint, Northern Urjusty, to become an adventurer after an argument with her brother, Tsuto. :*Nualia Tobyn becomes with child, and subsequently loses it, falling into a coma. :*A demented artist burns down his workshop and a whole block of buildings in Lorenia; this segment of Lorenia is henceforth known as “the Burn”. :*Goji II 'Glass', Baron of Dorian, at the urging of White Dragon, records the Dorian Scrolls. June 25, 3132 *Lonjiku Hirose kills his wife. *Chopper begins his killing spree. *Nualia Tobyn wakes from her coma and burns the church down in a divine mandate from her new god, then flees Sandpoint. June 30, 3132 *Nualia Tobyn reaches Lorenia. July 3132 :*Miyuki Hirose returns to Sandpoint, Northern Urjusty, to attend her mother’s funeral and buys the Rusty Anchor. January 30, 3133 *Lucrecia, a lamia matriarch, arrives and opens a brothel in Sarihaim, Northern Urjusty. March 27, 3133 *Aldern Foxglove returns to Lorenia. June 24, 3133 *Nualia Tobyn kills her one-time lover, Delek Viskanta, on the anniversary of their child's death. 3135 February 14, 3135 *Xanesha, another lamia matriarch, arrives in Lorenia. ---- < PREVIOUS TIMELINE (3101-3105) – NEXT TIMELINE (3136) > Category:Timeline of the World of Claybough